1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lite assemblies utilizing slump glass and to methods for forming the same.
2. Background Art
Recently, the interior and exterior design of buildings structures have incorporated increasing quantities of decorative glass units, called lites or lite assemblies, having one or more aesthetic glass panels. Lite assemblies may be a single panel of glass, i.e., an aesthetic panel; double-pane units where an aesthetic panel is typically separated from a second sheet of glass separated by a spacer; or triple-pane units where an aesthetic panel is typically situated between two other pieces of glass and separated by a spacer. The aesthetic panel typically comprises various glass members arranged in a decorative manner. The glass members of an aesthetic panel are typically supported within support members called xe2x80x9ccamingxe2x80x9d. Lite assemblies are commonly used in various types of door assemblies such as storm doors, patio doors, and entry doors. The most common use of lites in these types of door assemblies are as door lites, side lite lites, borrowed lites, and transoms. Lites are also commonly used in decorative wall windows, mirrors, and other architectural applications.
Slump glass is a decorative glass member made by heating a glass member to its slumping temperature, allowing the glass member to take the form of decorative surface texture of a mold into which the glass member is allowed to slump, and then allowing the glass member to cool. Though being quite decorative, manufacturing constraints have prevented slump glass from being used in lite assemblies having camed aesthetic panels. While these manufacturing constraints pose problems from all, types of lites, these constraints are particularly problematic for multi-pane lite assemblies. This is because slump glass has traditionally been made with glass that is somewhat thicker than non-slump glass. As a consequence, when an attempt has been made to construct a multi-pane lite assembly using an aesthetic glass panel with one or more slump glass members, the aesthetic panel tends to strike the glass panels that make up the exterior and interior sheets of glass of the assembly when opening and closing a door. When the aesthetic panel containing a slump glass member strikes, the exterior and interior glass sheets, several negative visual and structural effects occur including the following: darkened solder, cracked solder joints, and scratched or otherwise damaged exterior or interior glass sheets. Discerning customers prefer not to have such flaws in lites.
What is needed is a lite for a building structure which utilizes a glass panel with at least one slump glass member wherein the construction of the lite overcomes at least one constraint in the prior art.
In at least one aspect of the present invention, a lite assembly for a building structure is provided. The lite includes a first peripheral caming framework and a first glass unit that is within the first peripheral caming framework. The first glass unit comprises a plurality of glass members and a second caming framework that supports the glass members. At least one of the glass members includes a slump glass member. The slump glass member has a portion having a thickness sufficient to allow it to be received within portions of the second caming framework.
In certain embodiments, the slump glass member has a perimeter section that has a first thickness and a body section that has a second thickness. The second thickness of the slump glass member is greater than the first thickness of the slump glass member.
In certain embodiments, the lite for a building structure may also include a second glass unit spaced from the first glass unit. The lite may also include a third glass unit where the first glass unit is disposed between the second and third glass units. The lite may include a border spacer disposed between the second and third glass units. This border spacer may have a slot in which the first glass unit is supported. Also, the second caming framework may comprise a plurality of intersecting caming members where at least a substantial portion of the caming members intersect another caming member at a substantially 90 degree angle. In addition, the perimeter section of each glass member may comprise four corner sections such that each glass member is supported within the caming members that intersect at substantially 90 degree angles.
Another aspect of the present invention further relates to a lite for a building structure which includes a first peripheral caming framework. It also comprises a first glass unit within the first peripheral caming framework. The first glass unit includes a plurality of glass members and a second caming framework that supports the glass members. The glass members comprise a plurality of slump glass members. Each of the slump glass members has a perimeter section which has a first thickness of about 2-4 millimeters, and more preferably of about 2.5-3.5 millimeters, and a body section which has a second thickness which is preferably about 6-9 millimeters in thickness, and more preferably about 7.95 millimeters in thickness.
Another aspect of the present invention further relates to a lite for a building structure. The lite comprises a first peripheral caming framework, and a first glass unit supported within the first peripheral caming framework. The first glass unit comprises a plurality of glass members and a second caming framework supporting the glass members. The glass members comprises at least one slump glass member. The second caming framework comprising a plurality of intersecting caming members, with at least a substantial portion of the caming members intersecting at least another caming member at a substantially 90 degree angle.
In other embodiments, the lite for a building structure includes a second glass unit spaced from the first glass unit. The second glass unit may have a thickness of about 2.75-4 millimeters. It may also include a third glass unit, with the first glass unit being disposed between the second and third glass units. The third glass unit may also have a thickness of about 2.75-4 millimeters. The lite may include a border spacer disposed between the second and third glass units. The border spacer has a slot in which the first glass unit is supported. The lite may include the second caming framework where this framework comprises a plurality of caming members. Each caming member has a slot having a third thickness. The third thickness is sufficiently thicker than the first thickness of the slump glass member perimeter such that the perimeter section is supported within the slots of the caming member. Also, the first caming framework comprises a plurality of intersecting caming member, with at least a substantial portion of the caming members intersecting other caming members at substantially 90 degree angles. Finally, the perimeter section of each glass member may comprise four corner sections, such that the glass members are supported within caming members that intersect at substantially 90 degree angles.
The present invention is also directed to a method for forming a lite for a building structure. The method includes providing a first peripheral caming framework. It also includes providing a first glass unit comprising a plurality of glass members supported within a second caming framework. The glass members include at least one slump glass member. This slump glass member has a perimeter section with a first thickness and a body section with a second thickness which is greater than the thickness of the perimeter section. The method includes supporting the first glass unit within the first peripheral caming framework.
The method may also include the step of providing a second glass unit spaced from the first glass unit. The method may also include the step of providing a third glass unit, with the first glass unit being disposed between the second and third glass units. Additionally, a border spacer may be provided between the second and third glass units. The border spacer may have a slot in which the first glass unit is supported.